Waiting
by Daxdat
Summary: Cody wasn't his not yet, but he could wait.Candy One sided Cody/ DB


**Title: Waiting **  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Candy One sided Cody/ DB  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M, I think.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Cody wasn't his not yet, but he could wait.

**Warnings: **Shower sex, playing with one's self.

Originally written on live journal under denna 5 for CRKO

Written for **scoobyatemysnax**

Prompt: **Cody/Randy/Daniel Bryan**  
>candy with db having all the feelings for cody. cody doesn't return those feelings. unrequited love ftw<p>

Not sure how this turned out. First time writing something like this.

He wasn't being a creeper, not really. Daniel just wanted to shower, that was all. Okay maybe he hoped to catch a glimpse of Cody but really it was just to see how he was doing. Maybe see if he wanted to hang out later. If Cody happened to be in nothing but a towel that would be ok. It's not like he was trying to see him naked. Okay that was a lie. Daniel wanted Rhodes, had for a while, ever since coming to Smackdown, since their little feud. They could be good together, Daniel just knew it. Cody was something else and Daniel wanted to get to know him.

It seemed like an odd pairing at first. Cody in all of his dashingness and Daniel vegan nerd that he is, but Daniel got to know Cody as they worked together. They fell into an easy friendship off screen. Cody was actually a nerd in real life and Daniel could appreciate that, as well as how hard Cody was working to prove himself. It was something they shared, the need to improve, the need to prove the naysayer wrong. He loved Cody's drive and ambition and wanted to share it with him. As he made his way to the locker room that he knew Cody would be in, he thought of all the ways he could try to make his feeling known. He would have to be patience and work his way into a relationship with Cody, but he could do that. After all he was now World Heavyweight Champion so he could get anything he put his mind to and his mind was set on Cody.

Daniel was no fool; he knew that there would be completion for Cody. He had heard the rumors about Orton, about how possessive he was. As far as Daniel was concerned, Orton could give Cody a lot, but he had a wife and kid and so couldn't give Cody what he truly deserves, someone who was just about him. A lover who had no one else to please, no one to hide from. That was what Daniel could be for Cody if Cody would let him.

Entering the locker-room he saw no sign of Cody, but heard the faint sound of water running so decided to head into the showers.

Walking into the showers Daniel caught sight of something he hoped not may had seen. Cody in all of his glory, naked under the stream. His head was thrown back, eyes closed, little moans escaping his lips that were making most of Daniel tingle. He was hidden from Cody and was able to watch with out being seen. His face was a picture of absolute bliss that the champ wished he had put there. Daniel's eyes roamed over Cody's face and trailed down his body. The path that his eyes led went down his chest to his smooth abs and finally to where Cody's hand was hard at work, jerking, trying to bring Cody to a climax. Watching memorized he wished it was his own hand on Cody, the hand that right now was making its way down to tuck inside his trunk. As Daniel was almost touching himself a word escaped Cody's mouth that made his hand stop in its motions.

"Randy"

Cody breathed it out with such passion, such love it made something in Daniel ache.

"You called?" From where Daniel was hidden, his focus completely on Cody he had not noticed the other figure near the wall. In this moment, Daniel had never hated Orton more as his arms slid around Cody, one hand replacing Cody's. They looked beautiful together, he had to admit thought it hurt him to think such a thing.

" Let me help you. I know you want it.", Randy purred voice all rough seduction.

"Do we have time? I thought you just wanted a show?" Cody gasped out as Randy grinded against him.

"Sam will call in a bit, if I miss it, I'll call her back." Cody had a small look of hurt on his face for just a second at the mention of her name. Daniel wanted to kiss it better but it was not his place, not yet. The look was gone soon enough as Randy started working on Cody's neck, kisses quickly turning into bites that would leave Randy's mark for all to see. Cody had a gasp that soon turned into a moan that had Daniel walking away slowly.

He couldn't watch. He sat outside the showers. He couldn't watch, but a part of him needed to hear. He wanted to hear the noises Cody makes. He would remember for later and for when he would make those noises come out of Cody's mouth. He could hear them both, Randy's grunts and growls of possessiveness, Cody's needy mewl. Words falling out of their mouths, possessive mines uttered by Randy's, devoted yours out of Cody's. They both seemed to reach climax at the same time. Soon it was over. He could hear them talking.

"Hey thought I would get my own room tonight. Have to head home early tomorrow. Plans with Sam." He could hear randy saying, the casual tone in his voice causing Daniel to be offended on Cody's behalf. Cody deserved to be the main focus not something on the side. The next words he heard caused the ache form earlier to return.

"Stay with me tonight? Please?" Cody spoke with barely a whisper, a need evident in his voice.

"Yes, baby, anything you want." Randy's tone was soft and Daniel decided to risk looking. They were in an embrace, close as two people could be with out being connected. They were kissing, slowly devouring each as if there were more time than their earlier rush would indicate.

Cody doesn't love Daniel, not yet. He loves Randy, but he has to share and eventually he would want someone that was just his. Daniel could wait.

Daniel walked away. It wasn't his time yet, but eventually Randy would have to go home to his other life, leaving Cody behind, in need of company, and Daniel would be there waiting with open arms.


End file.
